Like a Snow
by timcanpy's pen
Summary: The two of us suddenly falls in love with each other. However, our love is filled with frustrations because there is a boundary between humans and spirits that might make Allen disappear forever. AlLena. AllenxLenalee. First pairing. Hope you like. AU. One-shot.


**I watched a love story while thinking of Allen's and Lenalee's life as an exorcist. In their time, death is possible for everyone. Their is always a high risk that one of them will gone. Like Allen. He almost died if not because of his innocence and Lenalee was depressed when she learned that he, Allen, came face to face with the Noah, Tyki. And as a result, I made this. Hope you will like it and please excuse me for some mistakes, I'm not good in English but I tried my best to make this good.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I might edit this in the near future. Who knows?**

**Please enjoy and feel free to drop a review. Tell me how was the story. This is my first love story so...it might not be as good as the others but I did my best.**

**Welcome to the show Ladies and Gents!**

* * *

**Like a Snow**

Lenalee's POV

I am packing my things for a summer vacation at my uncle's place. I used two medium shoulder bags enough for my clothes. Glancing at the wall clock I panic. I will be late for the bullet train if I won't make this fast. And so, I dash out of my room and lock the door before I head downstairs. When I reached the door, I settled down my bags and gather my shoes at the other side of the house.

"Lenalee!" Oh, that's my brother, Komui.

"Yes, nii-san?!" I ask from the other room. Nii-san is at the kitchen repairing the oven that he misused awhile ago.

"Are you sure these are enough?" he ask just as I managed to get back at the door. I put on my shoes and pick up my bags and said..."Yes, nii-san. I don't need more clothes." I smile.

"If you say so."

I open the door and about to run outside when..."Lenalee! Here, you have to wear a hat."

"No thanks, nii-san. I'm fine." and with that said, I run to catch the bullet train. I only have 15 minutes before it leaves. Luckily, I manage to make it on time, I still have 2 minutes to wait for it to arrive and 3 minutes before it leaves so I stand at the waiting area waiting for the bullet train.

My name is Lenalee Lee, 20 years old and I first met this guy when I was six.

**14 years ago...**

I spent my summer vacation at my uncle's. As a kid, I used to play and wander around the forest that is near at my uncle's house. But one late morning I got lost. I walked and walked searching for the exit but to no avail. I've been walking for what it seemed like hours so I got tired and sat on the greeny grass and cried.

"Nii-san...I want t-to go home..." I said between sobs. I think I was crying for more or less half an hour when I heard someone.

"Are you lost?" based on the voice, it's a guy. So when I heard him I stopped crying and snapped my head. I looked around to see where the voice came from then there he was, behind the tree. Weird was my first impression at him since he was wearing a white traditional animal mask. "It's a man!" I exclaimed and run towards him. I was so happy that time. Finally, I found someone that can help me out of this forest. Like as what I have said, I run into the guy and hug him because of happiness but-

"Oomp!"

He stepped aside to dodge my happy glomp attack. He's a meanie! Really, my face hurts so I stayed still for awhile. Yeah, I landed face first and it hurts to move! After what it seemed like forever in my case I pushed myself up and looked over my shoulder. Oh, he didn't helped me up. He's a meanie I say.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean it. You see, I'm a spirit that lives in here so if a human touches me I will disappear."

I was confused that time. Why would he disappear?

"Disappear? What do you mean?" I asked him when I made myself comfortable sitting on the grass.

"Disappear...meaning, I will dissipate. As in gone. You know?"

I looked at him suspiciously. I don't believed him at all at first so I stood and run to hug him but he kept on dodging. He almost fell down in my 5th attempt but he managed not to. I paused and breathed then I run into him once more and this time I am 100% sure that-

PLOK!

*blackout*

What happened?

"Oooooowwww!" I cried while curling in pain. Ouch. My forehead aches! He's not a gentleman type. "Y-you're really not...a h-human...humans don't hit a little girl." I whined. "Here." I heard him say and looked up. He was handing me a...small branch? "Grab the other end so you won't get lost. I'll take you to the exit." I was too glad to hear that he will take me out of the forest that I forgot not to touch him. Well, as you would guess...I run to hug him and...

PLOK!

*blackout*

Yes, he hit me again on my forehead. I clutched the painful part of my head and rolled because of pain. "Told you not to touch me." He said and I apologized. He handed me the branch once again and I gladly took it. He was holding the other end and I was holding the other one. Together, we walked for hours, I didn't knew I went as far as that time..

"Hey, are you into a No-Face man?" I looked up to see his face but of course I didn't see it. He has mask. "If I won't wear this, you think I will look like a spirit?" oh, he was right. When you look at him, he looks like a normal teenager with snow white hair save for that weird mask. If he was a human, he's weird because he always wears the mask. I wish he was a human so I could touch him.

We walked down the stairs to reach the exit of the mountain. Yes, we were in the mountain. I thought it was a forest. My steps were like 1-2-3, 1-2-3 while his were not.

"It's like a date!" I exclaimed happily.

"No, it's not." Oh, he was a kill joy.

It took me two steps every level while it only took him one step at a time. He was big and I was small at that time though.

"Look. That's the exit." I looked to where he was pointing and he was right! I can see two stone poles on each side and has origami that wraps each one. I am sooo happy that I jumped to hug him but of course it never came. What came next was the unexpected. In my case.

PLOK!

*blackout*

"You never learn, do you?"

"S-sorry..." I clutched my sore forehead. I can feel that it was red. I knew it without looking at my reflection. "I was just so happy."

"C'mon."

"Yes."

We reached the point. He sat by the exit and I stood in front of him. "Thank you for helping me out. My name is Lenalee. What's yours?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...uhh..."

...

"Ah! I'm going back tomorrow and bring something as thanks. Bye!" I waved and run back to where my uncle's house when I heard him said..."I'm Allen." I stopped and turned around but he was no longer there. He was gone. Hm. I smiled and resumed my mini marathon.

I slowed down my pace when my feet felt tired. I looked up at the sky, really...I was gone that long it was sunset already. I glanced down and stopped walking to pick up the twig. I run it on the grass beside me that wad as tall as I am while walking. "Lenalee! Where are you?!" I heard my uncle called for me. "Uncle Reever!" I yelled and he turned on me so I run to hug him. "Uncle Reever!"

"Lenalee, you idiot!"

PLOK!

Ow. Uncle hit me on head.

"Where have you been?!" I cried and hug him and he hug me back. "I'm sorry!"

Together, we walked back at his house. I then remembered about Allen, the spirit that I met at the mountain this morning. "Uncle, are the spirits real?" I asked.

"Oh, well that's what the others are saying. When I was in elementary me and my friends went to the god's mountain in the hopes to find one but we found nothing. And so my friends didn't believe and went home but, I think I saw one at the corner of my eye. Miranda, Fo, and Lou Fa went to the mountain one time and attended the spirit festival. No one knows who started it though but every summer there is."

On the next day, I went back to where Allen and I separated yesterday and yes! He was there. I was so glad that I jumped on him and…you know what happened already. Hehe. I didn't knew back then that he brought the branch with him.

PLOK!

*blackout*

"Ow…sorry…" I stumbled back and dropped the plastic bag that I brought. He sighed. "Geez. You never learned. How many times do I have to tell you- or rather- how many times do I have to hit you before you learn? Huh?" he said. He was sitting on that same spot and rested his chin on his gloved hand.

"I said I'm sorry."

"I know. So…you came."

"Yes, because I promised. Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Oh."

"Let's go." He stood up and walked into the forest and I followed suit. Along the way, we ate the mitarashi dango that I brought with me. I was so glad that he liked it! He was leading the way and I did my best to catch up so I won't get lost again when I felt something or someone that was following. I stopped and looked behind me but no one was there so I resumed on walking. And for the second time, I heard a noise that came from our left. I was afraid when a black figure appeared.

"Allen…you bring a human child." It said. He knew Allen so I guessed he was one of the spirits that live here. "Can I…eat her…Allen?"

"No. she's my friend." Allen said. The black figure stepped out of the shadow and I was able to see who it was or what it was. He looked like a Japanese samurai with long navy blue hair tied in a high ponytail. He wore a black traditional Japanese clothing and has a sword tied on his waist line. "If you say so, Allen…hey, human child…don't touch Allen's skin or…I'll eat you…"

"Achoo!" Allen sneezed.

"Stop it, moyashi! You're spreading germs."

And with that, the Japanese turned his back and walked away until he disappeared in your sight. "That's Kanda. He's a grumpy samurai but he's a good man." Allen said and walked again. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Uhmm…I live in the city that's 1 hour away from here. I am spending my summer vacation here in my uncle's place." I said and I told him everything that I like and dislike.

"I see. Let's go, I knew some cool place here." He said and I followed him. not long after we were now in the clearing of the forest. There were beautiful flowers that bloom. We sat there and ate the remaining dangos. I was picking up some flowers when I noticed that he was asleep. I put down the flowers and crawled towards him. I hovered over his face. I wonder why he always wore long sleeves and gloves. I was also sooo…curious that time. I really, really wanted to see his face so…slowly, I lifted his mask and saw that porcelain face, so flawless save for that weird scar on the left side of his face. I didn't saw the whole of it since his eyes opened and immediately I put back his mask. "Ouch!" he whined and sat up. "You scared me, Lenalee…having your face above me…"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pull out your mask! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay…just…don't do it again." He said. He rested his chin on his hand and I can tell, behind that mask he was looking at me, examining. "Allen…can you…at least…you know, take off your mask when we're together once in a while?"

"Oh. Okay." He said and he took off his mask. Now I can see clearly…he has silver eyes that shimmers with the sunlight and his scar. It was red. I saw what it looked like when the wind blew. His scar starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. "I think I should tell you about myself." He said as if he knew what am I thinking.

"Oh. May I know why you have scar and…why you always wear gloves?"

"Yes. Actually…I think I used to be human before. They said I was abandoned one snowy night when I was a baby. They heard cries and followed it and that's how they found me. I already have this scar on my face and…here, look." He took off his gloves and rolled the sleeve of his left arm up. It was bloody red and has a green cross on the back of his hand. "When they found me, they noticed my abnormalities. My arm was burned and I can barely move it. And this cross…is the seal. They said the god of this mountain wanted me alive so, for me to survive they have to put this seal. One touch from a human then the seal will break and I will disappear."

"I see…"

After that, he lead me back to the exit. I told him that I won't be able to come back tomorrow because I am going back home. But I promised him that I will be back next summer. And I did my promised. Summer after summer, I came to visit him. every summer, I was looking forward for this season, I was looking forward to be with him again.

"Lenalee! Lenalee, where are you?!" 3 years later, I came to visit him again. Every time I came to visit he still looks the same time we first met while me, I am growing old and time will come that I will be older than him.

Allen was looking for me afraid that he lost me when…

"Baa!"

"Uwaah!" he stumbled back. I was so happy that I made a spirit surprised. Oh, how I love to see his face but unluckily, he wore his mask.

I was on the branch hanging upside down when I surprised him. "Ahaha! I hope you didn't wear your mask so I can see what you look like!"

"not funny…I almost had a heart attack!"

"Spirits don't die though so it's okay." I sat on the branch and looked at him. we were talking about things like 'don't do it again' because it's dangerous and should climb down but I'm a hard-headed little girl so I didn't followed him until…

"Lenalee!"

The branch broke and like a slow motion, I fell down and saw him extending his arms to catch me. my eyes widened. I don't want him to touch me! he will disappear if he did-

"Ow…" I landed on my back…really…it hurts to move.

"S-sorry…Lenalee. I couldn't catch you." He said gloomily. I then sat up and said…"Allen, promise me, no matter what happens don't touch me." he looked at me and I can tell what his face was like that time. Though I couldn't see his face, I can still feel it. He was sad. I know he wants to touch me but he couldn't. we couldn't touch each other. "Don't touch me…Allen…promise me…" I said between sobs. I was crying not because of the pain in my back but because of the fact that I couldn't touch him.

"I promise, Lenalee…"

Summer has gone and passed. Time is really fast. When I returned, I was already in 5th grade.

"I'm going uncle!" I said and run to see Allen again and showed him my new uniform.

"So, that's your new uniform?"

"Yes! I'm already a 5th grader!"

"You know, every time we see each other you look more like a woman."

"I'm a woman. You know."

"Right. Let's go."

We walked together and this time, we went on the river bank. I dipped my toes. "It's cold! The water's cold, Allen!" we were fishing that time. I don't know where he got those fishing rods but I didn't bother to ask him.

"Yeah. It's water after all. You're weird."

I pouted and…I wanted to hit him but I just…can't. he will disappear if I do.

"Allen, I want to punch you." I deadpanned. "I…also want to hug you Allen!"

"Touch me." he said seriously. "Touch me. I'm serious." I know. Allen wanted me to touch him. to hug him. how I wished he won't disappear if I do. Allen took off his mask and looked at me. "It's a surprise that you didn't run to hug me, unlike we first met."

"I learned my lesson already after those beatings I received. Oh, poor forehead." I rubbed my forehead sheepishly while he chuckled

"You know…you are like a snow." I changed the subject.

"A snow? Why?"

"Because it disappears the moment you touch it." I smiled at him. he took off his mask so I can see that he too was smiling. "You're right. I think it perfectly suits me. I even had a snow white hair." He chuckled. "You know, can forget everything about me when I'm gone. Okay?"

"No! I can't! please, don't forget about me and I won't forget about you. Let's just cherish the time that we have for each other, okay?" : )

"Okay. I promise I will never forget you."

Summer has gone and passed but before I leave, I went to see him again and gave him a brown scarf. I told him to use it when winter comes.

I was at school the time when winter came. I leaned on the window and watched outside waiting for the first snow to fall. "Lenalee." I heard someone called me and I turned to see who it was.

Lavi.

"Oh Lavi. Hi."

"It's already late, Lenalee. You have to go home. Would you like to join me back home?"

"Ah sure! Thanks."

The snow began to fall and day after day, I was thinking of him, Allen. How I wished to be with him every day. Not just every summer but also every winter, spring, and fall.

Summer after summer, I came to visit him. Every day…day after day…

"So that's your high school uniform? It fits you." Allen said and I nodded and gave him my brightest smile. I can tell that he was happy to see but…there was a hint of sadness. I knew he longed to touch me but he couldn't. we couldn't touch each other or he'll disappear.

"Did you use the scarf I gave you?"

"Yes. I like it. C'mon Lenalee. Let's take a walk.

Weeks later he asked me if I could sneak out to attend a festival at 8pm and I said yes. Allen told me that every summer they held a festival, a festival that imitates human's. I asked him why he didn't invited me before and told that I would be scared since I was a child back then.

He was right. The festival was just like human's. he told me that spirits guised as humans and some humans blend in and that's when I learned that this was the festival that Miranda, Fo, and Lou Fa enjoyed. Allen wore a Blue yukata and I wore the pink one. He pulled out a strap and told me to tie it around my wrist so I won't get lost, he also tied the other end on him. we walked around and saw a lot of wonderful things. We stopped by to watch the kids catching the Koi.

"Look! He has tail!" I pointed to one of the kids. We chuckled.

We stopped at the stall where there are masks for sale. I touch every one of the masks until I touch the wrong one. I thought it was a mask because it looked like a mask until I realized it was the vendor so I apologized and run dragging poor Allen with me.

The best part of the festival was the fireworks.

Four kids bumped us intentionally and teased us in a sing sang voice talking about that we are couples. I blushed and yelled at them that we are not.

"It's not like a date you idiots!" I yelled and they run.

"Yes, this is a date." Allen said that made me blushed deeper.

It was already late so he walked me home.

"Lenalee…I'm sorry…"

I stopped walking and faced him. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry, Lenalee…we can't see each other again next summer."

With that said. I know he was planning something like touching me but we knew that we shouldn't touch each other. I don't want to lose him.

"Here." He took off his mask and put it on my face. He then kissed me. not me but the mask on my face but still…he kissed me, right? "Take it." He smiled. Oh, how I love his eyes…

"Allen…"

Suddenly, two kids were running home. The boy almost fell if Allen didn't caught him. "Be careful, boy." Said Allen and the kids wave a thank you and goodbye. Just then, Allen noticed there were white flakes like a snow that came out from the end of his fingers. I snapped.

"No! is that boy a human?!" I alarmed. The snow-like flakes started to spread out from one arm to the other and his face lit. "Allen…" I looked at him behind the mask.

"Come, Lenalee. Hug me." he smiled a warm smile. I can tell that he was happy because finally, we can hug each other but at the same time he was sad because he will disappear…forever…"Allen!" I took off the mask and hug him tight. He hug me back. I can feel his body temperature. It was not hot now cold. Just warm and very welcoming.

"I love you…Lenalee…"

"I love you, too…Allen."

And with that, he completely disappeared. I dropped on my knees still hugging his yukata that he once wore. I couldn't believe it! He's gone!

"Allen…I will miss you…I will miss you so much…Allen…." I cried. I didn't moved for an hour before I decided to walked back home to my uncle's house…ALONE…

While on my way, I heard Kanda's voice. "Thank you Lenalee. I know how much that moyashi wanted to touch a human. Thank you. At last, that idiot's wish was granted. Take care of his mask." I smiled at him before he disappeared. I hug Allen's mask tightly and resumed on walking.

"I love you, Allen. I will never forget you."

**Present time…**

I step out of the train and head to where I can buy some snack. I paid for lemon juice and sandwich when uncle Reever came. "Lenalee!" I look to my right my drinking my juice. Uncle Reever is walking near me. "how are you, Lenalee?"

"I'm fine, thank you for coming uncle, Reever."

"No problem! Let's go. It's been two years since your last visit."

"Yeah…"

Since Allen disappeared I lost my will to come back for summer. He was the only one that I'm looking forward for summer but, this time I decided to come and visit his home, the god's mountain where he lives before. This time, I want to visit the places where we used to spend our time together. Though our time was short, we are both happy to be together.


End file.
